New Beginnings
by WeaponsofMassCreation
Summary: "Life is not a fairy tale and there are no happy endings" -Achilles Davenport. When Connor loses just about everything he loves in life, he loses himself, trying everything he can do to make all the feelings go away. When an old friend finds the young, former hero a drunken mess on the street, he invites him to accompany him to France. [Connor x OC] ::M for violence and smut::


We laid there for what seemed like forever. The warm summer sun melted into our skin and kept us comfortably planted on the ground. The grass rustled softly as did the trees in the breeze, the turtle doves and blue jays sang their songs like a lullaby in my ear and the soft sloshing from a stream filled my body with serenity. I watched the soft clouds roll by in the sky, taking them in whatever shapes my mind manipulated them to be: rabbits, dragons, lovers… It was all so peaceful. There were no Templars, no regulars, no fighting, no damned wolves attacking me every time I stepped foot into the open forest. The war had ended months before, leaving me to my homestead, allowing me to finally take a chance to settle down and take control of my life. This was the first time I had happily indulged myself in the outdoors since I was a child, before my mother died. I finally found solace in where I was and who I was with. My life seemed to flourish once I had set all my worries aside. I became happier, immensely happier. Closing my eyes, I allowed the sounds of nature to lull me to sleep.

Well, they would've lulled me to sleep if not for the snoring that disrupted the tranquility. I turned onto my side to gaze at the woman lying beside me. My wife, Aveline, had fallen asleep. I couldn't help but grin to myself at her sleeping form. She took the fetal position, arms tucked into her chest and knees bent into her stomach. Her ebony locks hung in her face. I could tell the locks tickled her by the way her nose would twitch. I moved my hand to gently caress her cheek, feeling her smooth, unblemished skin beneath my fingers. My smile unconsciously grew wider and I picked myself off the ground, pulling her up with me without disturbing her slumber. I carried her bridal-style in my arms down the hill and back to the homestead. She stirred in my arms and moaned in her sleep, pressing her nose into the nape of my neck. The hot breath she emitted grew even and she settled back down into her deep slumber. I made my way back to the manor with sleeping beauty in my arms and carefully opened the front door, so not to wake her, then carried her up the stairs to our bedroom across from the library. Gently laying her on the bed, I grabbed a soft throw made from hare pelt and set it over her sleeping frame. Aveline was my lover and the best thing that ever happened to me. My dear Aveline...

But as Achilles once told me, "Life isn't a fairytale… There are no happy endings…"

I had gone out to go gather some vegetables so that I may make stew for Aveline and I. I wasn't gone that long but... long enough. Upon my arrival, I called out to my wife and laid the cooking materials down in the kitchen. I waited for a response of some sort and began to cut carrots on the wooden cutting board. After a moment of silence, I set down my knife and make my way to the bottom of the staircase, calling her name again. Aveline was not usually such a heavy sleeper.

I could feel stress and worries begin to fill in my gut, sucking away every good feeling I had felt on the hill. I made my way up the stairs, slowly, calling out more warily than before. My hand slid down to the tomahawk on my hip and I pulled it from its sheath. I could hear my pulse pound in my ears as I stepped through the doorway of our bedroom and looked around the room. Nothing. Broken glass from the window was scattered on the floor, blood stained our formally pristine white sheets as well as the carpet. My heart came up in my throat and I thought I was going to pass out. Meanwhile, anger boiled inside me, making my heart race and adrenaline course through my veins. A distant shrill scream drew me from my seething fury. Without further hesitation I leaped out the window to find my wife.

I wouldn't lose another loved one. She was all I had left. I had killed my father reluctantly, after having hoped to rekindle some form of a father-son relationship I had longed for all my life. My mother died when I was at the age of four in an attack ordered upon my village by George Washington. Kanen'tó:kon was also another one of my victims, choosing stubbornly to believe that Spawn of Satan, Lee, instead of me, his childhood friend. I couldn't take anymore loss. The moment I make peace with myself and the past, the Gods force another hardship onto my heart, perhaps in hopes to break my spirits. If that was their goal... It was working quite well.

I eventually caught up to them in the frontier after following the clues left behind by her kidnappers and the sounds of struggle. Ten white men stood smirking at their work when they noticed me emerged from the brush. They drew their muskets but stood no chance against me. They all lied cold on the forest floor within a minute of my catching up to them. I stabbed each of them at least 5 times, scalping them, gouging out their eyes and yelling in blind fury at their stupidity and ignorance that I would not find them. Blood drench my robes and crusted over my hands and face.

I glanced around for Aveline, calling her name brokenly. I tried to swallow my anxiety, giving myself false hope that she was okay, that I would find her and we could return back to the homestead. But I was wrong and horribly naïve to think she'd be okay. I took one look above my head and there she was.

Her neck was snapped distorted from being dropped with momentum at such a height in the trees. Cold, dark, lifeless eyes stared down at me, taunting me, asking me why I couldn't save her, why couldn't I have been faster, why I had to leave. All those hopes we had for the future went up into flames along with my sanity. Using my tomahawk, I cut the rope and watched her corpse fall to the ground like a ragdoll. Bruises covered her supple, brown skin as well as fresh cuts, still gushing crimson blood.

Though she looked mangled, she was still as beautiful as ever.

Sobs racked through my body as I took her small hand in mine and pressed it against my cheek. I felt the hot, salty tears roll down my cheeks as my sobs grew louder and louder. I cried out from the agonizing pain I held on my shoulders, holding her body close to mine as I sobbed into her breast. My heart weighed a thousands tons in my chest. I tried to pull myself away but I never wanted to leave her side again. I must've spent two days without food or drink, just guarding her body from anything that might disturb her.

It had been days since she died, flies began to gather in her eyes and her skin turn papery, peeling off and beginning to wear away. Finally, I buried her body beneath a tall maple tree and carved what would've been a tombstone header into the bark. Though she was gone, my eyes never ceased to pour tears for my Aveline…

My dear Aveline…

* * *

I don't own anything.

Thank you for reading! Leave a review and let me know how it turned out please!

It's 7:19 AM where I am, I haven't slept all night for this stupid story.

Ugh. I'm so tired.

I'll try and update everyday but I tend to procrastinate. Nag me in the reviews or I'll never get it done!

I mean, that is _if_ you want me to get it done.

_if... if is good..._


End file.
